Lil' Zelda High School
by Winter Daze
Summary: Yo...it's me...Winter Daze...well...FF.net deleted my account. BUT I'M BACK...and uploading my stories once again...Here's the first High School fic...enjoy.
1. Crushes

Lil' Zelda High School: Character Intros

A/N: Hi! This is my second fic, and it is _totally_ different from my other one! I just wanted to try something new, for a change. This fic is about all of our favorite Zelda characters put in high school! Less rambling, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Miyamoto, not me. 'Nuff said. 

**~*+.+*~**

**Link: The Unfortunate**

"Let's see, here.... 29...... 1...... 43...." Link murmured to himself. He pushed up on the handle. "Agh! Stupid locker! Die NOW!!!!" Link kicked at his locker, only resulting in stubbing his toe. "YOWW!!" He hopped around. Malon walked up to him, and hit his locker. It opened.

"No need to thank me." she said as she strutted to Homeroom.

"Who said I was going to?" said Link in a mocking tone. His face flushed as he thought about how a girl un-jammed his locker, when he couldn't. He looked at his shoelace, it was untied. He bent down to pick it up. He put his arm out to steady himself, but he accidentally pushed his locker door shut.

"AW MAN!!"

**~*+.+*~**

**Malon: "I can take care of myself!"**

Malon walked into Homeroom.

There were still 15 minutes until school started, so she brought out a book, and read.

"Hey, girlie." said a male voice. Malon looked up from her book, then looked back down.

"Hey, Ganon."

"Where's the money you owe me?"

"Hold out your hand." He did so. Malon reached into her pocket, and slapped something down on his hand.

"What the-?" Malon squeezed his hand as hard as she could. "YOWWW!!!" Ganon yanked his hand away from hers, and timidly walked back to his seat.

Malon kept reading her book, **Beating up Bullies**.

**~*+.+*~**

**Zelda: The Rich Kid**

Zelda opened her locker with ease. She looked over at Link, who was murdering his locker, just to get it open. She went over to him, and hit his locker. It opened.

"That's the second time!!" yelled Link. He slammed his locker shut, and ran into the boys bathroom.

That amused her for a minute, but soon she got bored. She tossed a few hundred dollar bills on the floor. Most of the students scrambled to get to them. Zelda laughed. She loved watching them jump on the floor for those, and she liked to see their faces when they tore them, even better.

She stuffed her mink coat aimlessly into her locker, and flounced to class.

**~*+.+*~**

**Ganon: The Bully**

Ganon rubbed his sore hand after Malon had squeezed it. It hurt his pride, and made him mad. And when he was mad, he made progress. In fact, last time he was mad, he had cheated 67 kids out of their lunch money.

A boy walked into class, and passed him.

"Hi." said the boy.

"RAWR!!" Ganon yelled. The boy threw his money at him, and cowardly ran to his seat.

Ganon pulled out his monstrous checklist.

"Alright, I just did the **Dinosaur Roar**, what's next?" he muttered to himself. "Ah, here we go, the **Give Me Your Money, Or I'll Tell The Teacher What You Did Yesterday**,"

Ganon smiled. He never knew what the person did after he did that trick, but he knew they always did something.

**~*+.+*~**

**Nabooru: The Leader of the Gang**

Nabooru walked into the school, with her pack of 8th grade girls following her. She never knew where the kids came from, they always just followed her. Which is why she was feared by her classmates. Sure, they were only 8th graders, but Nabooru trained them, so they could kick anyone's sorry behind.

She looked at Link, and snapped her fingers. All the 8th graders quickly piled on top of him, and took all of his money. They obediently gave the money to Nabooru, who just smiled.

"Today's getting slow." she told the 8th graders. "Better pick up the pace, or I won't give you any Glitter Gel Pens." The 8th grade girls quickly started to jump on every boy that they saw.

Nabooru had a rule: If you jump a girl, you get no Gel Pens for the rest of the year.

Yup, Nabooru wasn't mean. To girls at least.

To boys, she had no mercy.

**~*+.+*~**

**Koume and Kotake: The Twins**

Koume walked into Homeroom, with Kotake in tow.

As soon as the class saw them enter, they all moved to the far side of the room. Even the teacher.

Those girls were crazy. For lunch they ate _peas and chopped up carrots with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top!_ And for break, they rode around the halls on brooms, like they were playing Cowboys and Indians or something.

Everybody was afraid of them. Even the Principal. Creepy.

**~*+.+*~**

**Saria: The Inquisitive **

Saria bounced into Homeroom, and sat down next to Malon.

"Hi! Watcha' reading?"

"None of your beezwax."

"Ok, then." Saria turned to her other side and faced Zelda. "Are you a natural blonde?"

"Yes, are you a natural.... uh, green?"

"Yup! 100% Grass-Head! Do you like my green shirt?"

"No."

"Great! I like it too!"

"What? I said tha-"

"Can I have a lollipop?"

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!!"

"Alright! I heard you the first time!! Some people." said Saria in a annoyed voice. "Don't know when to stop."

**~*+.+*~**

**Ruto: The..... Fish.**

Ruto's a fish with attitude!

That just sounded wrong.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Hi, this was just the intro, so it _will_ get better. If it doesn't, then, you can eat my shoe. It's getting old, anyhow. 


	2. Character Intros

Lil' Zelda High School: Crushes

A/N: I got my 2nd chapter out, already ^^ Hope you like it! I've chosen two couples, but I've still got to decide who Link goes with. That's right, I've got different boys with these couples. And I'm not telling who. Muahahahahahahahaha!! I'm sooo eeeviiilll!! ^^

Disclaimer: Zelda belongs to *drumroll, please* Miyamoto!! And I'm *drumroll, again* Super Cute Saiya-Jin!! No relation!! 

**~*+.+*~**

Link whistled as he walked into class. He had gotten his locker open on the 29th try. Yup, today was gonna be a lucky day.

He took his seat, right in between Zelda and Nabooru.

A kid about Saria's height walked into the classroom.

"Who's Shorty?" Link asked Zelda.

"Beats me. He must be a new kid this year."

"Class." said Ms. Impa. "I would like you all to meet Mido. He's been transferred from Socialistical Academy to here."

"Probably 'cause they didn't want him." Ganondorf whispered to Nabooru, who sat behind him.

Link overheard this, and quietly laughed to himself.

"Link. What do you find so funny?" asked Ms. Impa.

"Uh, nothing!"

"Good. I don't want to give you detention today. I need a break from you."

The girls giggled, and Link blushed. Mido sat down at an empty seat, in front of Saria.

"Hi." said Saria.

"Hey..." Mido blushed. He had never seen anyone so, so, pretty. He hoped that she would go on a date with him. He searched the room for someone who looked handsome, good at getting dates, and......... lucky. His eyes fell on Link. He was obviously the luckiest boy in the class.

**~*+.+*~**

Mido ran up to Link when the class was over.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Link."

"Can you please help me get a date with Saria?"

"Just ask her yourself."

"But she'll think I'm a nerd!"

"She already does, trust me." Link paused. "Her respect for you will grow higher if you ask her yourself."

"Oh, you are so right, Master!"

Link looked at Mido oddly, then quickly ran down the hall.

**~*+.+*~**

Nabooru walked down the hall. She looked over at Ganon and her dark face turned even darker.

She turned her nose in the air, and walked away, so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Master Nabooru!" cried one of her 8th graders. "Why'd you walk away so soon? I was sure we'd jump Ganon!"

"Yeah!" said another. "It's as if you've changed our number one rule!"

"None of your beezwax!" snapped Nabooru.

"Oooh!" squealed one of the girls. "Nabooru's, like, in love!!"

"Shut-up!!" Nabooru grabbed the girl, and dunked her face first in the garbage can. "No gel-pens for you!"

The girl got out of the trash can and said, "Like, ewww!! I've, like, got ketchup on my, like, shirt!" She quickly ran to clean it up.

Zelda, upon hearing this, sneaked away to gossip about Nabooru's crush.

She told Saria first. She knew she'd get the message around to the other students before lunch.

**~*+.+*~**

Ruto followed Link everywhere. She was a stalker at birth. She was about to follow Link around a corner, when Saria crossed her path.

She whispered something in her ear, then ran away.

Ruto blinked a minute, then said, "NABOORU LIKES GANON?!?!?!"

Nabooru 'magically' appeared, and there was smoke coming out of her ears. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT ^{\,%@#?^#$* LIE?!?!?!?!"

"..... uh..... Saria....."

"SARIA'S NOT HERE!!!! THE ONLY ONE AROUND IS...." Nabooru turned around and grinned mischievously. "Link...."

Ruto covered her eyes. She knew what was gonna happen next. She heard punches, kicks, and the occasional Xena scream. When she was sure it was over, she opened her eyes, and saw Link laying there. With his tongue hanging out, and his jersey ripped.

"I'm.... soooo.... lucky...." moaned Link. "She.... didn't.... kill..... me....!"

**~*+.+*~**

Mido trembled as he faced Saria.

"What's wrong, Mido?"

"W-would y-y-you l-i-ike t-to go o-o-o-n a d-date w-with m-e?"

"What?"

"Mido breathed in. He had to do it faster. He exhaled. "WellIwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogoonadatewithmeImeanyudon'thavetoifyoudon'twanttobut-"

"Stop! Ok, now, repeat that."

"Uh, date, me, would, tonight, you, like?"

"Again." Saria said, exasperated.

"I....... would........ like........ it........... if......... you........ would......"

"Alright, stop. I can't understand you. Ask me tonight. I'll meet you at the park at eight. Bye." She walked away.

Mido smiled to himself. He thought that went really well.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Hi, again. Well, this is chapter two. I hope you like it as much as chapter one.

If you don't know who the new couples are, re-read the chapter, Baka.


	3. The Destructive Duo!!

Lil' Zelda High School: The Destructive Duo!!

A/N: Hiya! Chapter 3 is heeeeeere! I don't know who to pair Link up with!!! Most people like Zelda, but other people like Malon! I just don't know, people are gonna hate me if I choose one they don't like, and I'm the type of person that doesn't want to make people feel bad/mad/sad. *sigh* I'll think of something...

Next in the news, I would like to clear a few things up:

**Ganon is short for Ganondorf, so he is not a pig, he is a human...... sort of.**

**I won't turn this into a yaoi fic, I'm not even gonna make it hentai.**

**I want Cheesy Puffs.**

Well, I guess that's it. On with the feature presentation!!

Disclaimer: I hate these things, I mean, it's not like Miyamoto himself is gonna read this fic! Oh, well, I don't own Zelda. *sniffle*

**~*+.+*~**

(Note: This takes place on the same day as the last chapter!)

Zelda walked down the hall towards Math Class. This was her last class of the day. She sat down and she plopped her math books down on her desk. She looked over at Nabooru, and smirked as she saw her red face. Telling Saria was a good idea.... only, Zelda hoped that Nabooru was a good sport, and she didn't beat anybody up.

Link walked in the classroom.

Zelda gasped. He had a black eye, a bruised shin, his hair was all messed up, he only had one shoe, and his jersey was ripped.

Her eyes stayed on him as he sat in the seat next to her.

"You can close your mouth, now, Zelda." whispered Malon. Zelda quickly shut her mouth and looked away.

One reason she stared at Link, was because Nabooru had (obviously) beat him up. And the second reason was that, his socks mismatched.

Nabooru probably did that to him.

She was soooo mean.

**~*+.+*~**

The teacher started his lesson. He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be...." he opened it. Nabooru tried to take a peek at who it was, but the bookshelf was in the way.

Nabooru heard them whispered something to each other.

"But don't you have English this perio-" started the teacher.

"JUST LET ME FREAKIN' TALK TO HER!!!" yelled Ganon's voice.

"S-sure," said the teacher. "N-Nabooru, Ganon would like a word with y-you."

Her heart raced, she slowly got up from her chair, and walked out the door. On the outside, she was calm and secure, but on the inside, she was floating past cloud nine.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"There have been some rumors around school that-"

"THEY'RE JUST IDIOTIC RUMORS!!!!!!"

"I know, but-"

"NO WAY WOULD I LIKE AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!! I'D RATHER DIE, THAN GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!! IT'D BE BETTER IF I DID!!!!!!" Her face got red.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" he said, trying to surpass her in pitch.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING FIRST!!!!!" she yelled louder.

"I'M FIRST!!"

"NO ME!!!!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They looked at each other for a second, then they whispered as softly as they could.

"I like you."

They blinked. Then together said, "You do? Yes I do, I've liked you since- stop saying everything I say at the same time! It's getting freaky. Stop it, I say!"

They stared at each other.

"SHUT-UP!!!!"

They smiled and made plans to meet at the park at eight.

**~*+.+*~**

The school bell rang.

Mido could barely breathe. Only four hours, and forty-five minutes were left until he met Saria at the park at eight!

He decided to do the most logical thing to do. He went to the park and waited for four hours, and forty-five minutes.

Time passed to, what seemed like to Mido......... four hours, and forty-five minutes.

Saria bounced up to him in her regular green turtle-neck, green shorts, green boots, and fluorescent orange socks.

Mido thought she had great fashion-sense.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh, want to go get some Cheesy-Puffs?"

"Sure!"

While Mido and Saria were walking, they saw Ganon and Nabooru with blueprints of some sort.

They ignored them, and kept walking.

When they got to the Cheesy-Puff stand, they got a bag of......... Pork Buns.

They walked away, eating their Pork Buns innocently, when Ganon and Nabooru blocked their path. Nabooru's followers, in lines, behind them.

Nabooru and Ganon were wearing black clothes, and black capes. The 8th graders were wearing purple clothes and purple capes.

"Give us your money peacefully, or we'll punch your faces in."

"Who are you?" asked Mido.

"They're Ganon and Nab-" Saria was cut off by Nabooru talking.

"We are..." started Nabooru.

"The......" said Ganon.

"DESTRUCTIVE DUO!!!!!" they said together. Nabooru's followers began to echo what they said.

Mido and Saria sweatdropped.

"Okaaaaaaay...." said Mido.

"Look, Punks," said Nabooru. "We won't hurt you, if you give us your money. It's as simple as that."

Mido protectively put his arm around Saria. She blushed.

"Oh, Mido..."

Nabooru sighed, and puched Mido in the gut. He immediately fell over. Nabooru checked his pockets, and took out $5.68. She looked at Saria, and she (Saria) quickly gave her all of her money.

Nabooru walked next to Ganon, and they stood back to back.

"This isn't the last time you shall see the Destructive Duo!!" they said in unison as they threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

"The Destructive Duo strikes again!" chanted the eighth graders.

When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

Mido got up, and he looked around.

"They're gone." said Saria. Then after a pause, she said, "Can we get costumes like them? They look cool."

"Cool?! They just robbed us!!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"Goodness."

"Do you think Target would have those clothes?"

"ARGH!!!!"

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Hey. Hope liked this chapter ^^


	4. The Prom!!

Lil' Zelda High School: The Prom!!

A/N: Um.... nothing...

Disclaimer: Miyamoto= Creator of Zelda. Me= Creator of this story. Biiiiiiiig difference.

**~*+.+*~**

Link was running as fast as he possibly could. His most horrible horror was chasing him. He was afraid that it's big sharp nails would scratch him, and possibly tear his shirt. He knew he shouldn't look behind him, but he did so, anyway. He screamed.

"LINKY-POO!!!! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM LITTLE OL' ME?!?!"

Ruto.

Link breathed in, and strained to go faster.

"Why couldn't a cute girl follow me? Like Zelda or Malon?" Link began to get tired, and, to his horror, began to slow down.

"I've got you now!!!" Ruto said, as she tackled him. Link fell forward, and landed on somebody.

"I'm saved!" Link said, with his voice a bit muffled. He quickly realized why his voice was muffled, and lifted his face from the person's body.

Zelda's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"YOU PERVERT!!" she screamed as she smacked Link hard on the face. He fell off of her, and was about to apologize, but then he saw Ruto getting up. He screamed like a girl and ran behind Zelda.

"Save meeeee!!" He put he put his arm around her, as he squeezed her like a child squeezes their parent.

"Get off of me, you Baka Hentai!!" She tried to pry him off, but he wouldn't budge.

Link opened one eye, and then sighed in relief when he saw that Ruto was now chasing Kafei.

"You stay away from my Steady, you Smelly Old FISH!!!!!" Anju was saying as she chased Ruto, who was chasing Kafei.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYYYYY!!!!" yelled Kafei.

Link let go of a seething Zelda, turned around, and smashed into another person.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" shouted Malon as she smacked him hard in the face.

Link moaned. This was not his day. Actually, no day was his day.

**~*+.+*~**

Nabooru smirked as she walked into The Destructive Duo's secret hideout.

Ganon was sleeping in the middle of the hideout. She waved a few fifties in his face. He immediately woke up, snatched the money, and put it in his pocket.

"Is that it?" he asked.

Nabooru smiled, as she dumped the contents of her duffel bag on the floor.

Ganon's eyes became as big as saucers. "What'd you do?! Rob the National Bank?!"

"Actually, Link had embraced Zelda from behind, and I seized the opportunity and pick-pocketed her."

"Oh."

"Say, where are the girls?"

"They went out to get some food." Ganon replied. "Hey, did you know that the Prom is next week?"

"Yeah, should I wear a red dress, or a blue dress?" Nabooru asked. She already knew that Ganon was taking her.

"Black." Ganon said. Then he looked out the window. He was getting bored, and he thought that being outside would be fun right then.

"Right." She turned to the mirror and examined her outfit. "Do you like this shirt?"

"Yes." he said, inattentively.

"Is it my color?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Hmmm," she paused as she studied her reflection. "Does it make me look fat?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?!?!"

*Insert punches, kicks, smacks, and pinching here.*

**~*+.+*~**

Mido stared at the poster.

"P-prom?" he said, shakily. He wanted to ask Saria. But how? She thought he was a geek! She probably only went out with him because she got free Pork Buns. He sighed.

He suddenly got an idea! He crept to the Chem. Lab. The bell rang hours ago, so he was all alone.

He took all of the ingredients he needed for his idea, and started to concoct.

'I'm so brilliant!' he thought. 'It's a good thing I got locked in the school, if I didn't, then, I wouldn't have been able to make this potion! I'll be cool in no time!'

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: You like? Good ^^


	5. The Dreaded No-Name Chapter! Muahahaha!

Lil' Zelda High School: The Dreaded No-Name Chapter! Muahahaha!

A/N: Wahoooo!! Two chapters in one day!! *Does a little jig* Hope you like, no, LOVE this!!

That's it sooo, on with da fic!!

Disclaimer: Once upon a time..... I don't own Zelda. I'm making no profit. And I hate disclaimers. The End.

**~*+.+*~**

"I've got a date with an Aaaaaaaaaangel!!!" sang Ganon as he got ready for school. He had asked Nabby (that was his new nick-name for her) out on a date, and she said, "Of course, you idiot! Who else would I go out with?!" Ahhh, how much she loved him.

He checked his reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time, just to make sure his hair wasn't doing anything funky. Not like it didn't normally, but he wanted it to look good for his Nabby.

He grabbed the gift he got her, and went out the door.

**~*+.+*~**

Mido made sure that his 'Secret Potion' was still there. After he made the potion, he crawled through a window, and ran to his home. He hadn't tried out his potion, yet. He didn't want to waste it.

He looked in the mirror and used a comb to his hair. It stayed flat for a minute, but then puffed out just when Mido turned away from the mirror.

He grabbed his Beetle Boots, and walked out the door towards school.

**~*+.+*~**

Link hit his head on his desk multiple times.

'Come on, Link! Think!!' he told himself. He had forgotten to do his math homework yesterday, and now he had to do it all under 4 minutes. No, wait, make that 3 minutes.

"AUGH!!" Link started to chew holes through his homework. He did that, so, when he told the teacher his dog ate his homework, he'd have proof! Sort of.

He grabbed the paper, stuffed it into his backpack, and was out the door.

**~*+.+*~**

Zelda, Malon, Saria, and Ruto were all walking down the street, towards school. They were talking about boys. As usual.

"So," said Saria. "I think I really like Mido, but he probably thinks I'm a geek with green hair."

Ruto shook her head. "That's not true. I believe that Mido likes you for who you are. Not the color of your hair."

"You really think so?"

"Of course not!!"

Malon nudged Ruto in the side.

"Ow! Uh, what I meant to say was, Of course I do!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna ask him to the Prom!"

"Cool, I'm gonna **make** Linky-Poo come with me!"

"Whatever." they all said together.

"Say," said Malon. "Zelda, do you have a crush on anyone?"

Zelda blushed. "Of course not!"

"Oooh! You blushed! That means you do!"

"Oh! Well, do...." Zelda smirked. "Do _you_ have a crush on anyone?"

Malon blushed. "NO WAY!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire! Nose as long as a telephone wire!" Zelda said playfully.

"Cut it out!" said Malon, smiling.

Malon and Zelda were best friends to the end. Nothing could tear them apart.

"I'm gonna find a Prom date before you!!!"

"Are not, Geekazoid!"

"Are too, mush-for-brains!"

Well.... _almost_ nothing could tear them apart.

**~*+.+*~**

"Nabby!" cried Ganon, running as fast as he could up to her.

"What?"

"I *pant* have *pant* something *pant* for *pant* you!"

"Really? What? Show me!!!"

He pulled out the box, and gave it to her.

She opened it, and gasped.

"Th-they're beautiful."

"I picked them out just for you."

"These are the best......... boxing gloves I've ever gotten! Thank-you Ganon!"

**~*+.+*~**

Mido rushed over to Link.

"Hi.... What's up?" Link asked.

"I just wanted to say, thanks."

"For what?" Link asked.

"For giving me the courage to ask Saria out! And I'm going to ask her to the Prom!!"

"Oh, are you that deranged Mido kid?"

"Yes, Master!"

Link looked at him, then sped off for who-knows-where.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Oh Hohohoho! Chapter five is done! And chapter six is in the makings!


	6. Blackmail

Lil' Zelda High School: Blackmail

A/N: Okaaaay! Here we are, chapter six!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did, do you think I'd waste my time on fanfics? No, I'd be making more games for you!! Oh Hohohohoho!!

**~*+.+*~**

Zelda was getting ready for school.

'Man, why do we have to have a stinkin' dress code, anyway?' She wanted to look extra nice for Link, so he would take her to the Prom, but her skirts had to be knee length, and her shirt had to go down to her waist, and to her shoulders.

'Well,' thought Zelda. 'They never said anything about your shirt being low-cut, or your skirt having a slit.'

She put on her clothes, and ran to school.

**~*+.+*~**

Malon had put on one of her most flashy dresses that still fit in the dress code of their school.

'Link will _have_ to notice me!' she thought. She twirled in front of the mirror and then headed for the school.

**~*+.+*~**

Ruto fixed her.... uh..... scales, and made her way to the kitchen.

She grabbed a box of Fishie-O's and started to eat. She was busily brewing plans to make Link hers, when an idea popped into her mind.

"I've go it!!!" she screamed. She ran up to her room, and grabbed her camera.

"Blackmail is sweeeeeet...." she said as she walked out the door.

**~*+.+*~**

Link walked into the boys' locker room. Gym was his first period, so he got out his gym clothes.

"Hey, Link." called Kafei. Link turned around.

"Hey, Kafei! How's life with Anju as your steady?"

"Heck."

"Oh..."

"And I love it! She bakes cookies, they make me sick, but they taste good!"

"I wish I had a girlfriend..." said Link as he and Kafei changed into their clothes.

"YOU CAN NOW, LINKY-BOY!!" came a voice from above. Link and Kafei looked up and screamed.

Ruto was using her sticky fishy-ness to stick to the ceiling. And worst of all, she had a camera!!

"I took pictures of you and Kafei-Poo! Now, you both have to go to the Prom with me! I'm so happy!"

"Who say's we're going to the Prom with you?"

"Yeah, Anju's my steady!"

"Oh, I'm head of the school newspaper, and if you don't go with me, I'll post these pictures of you on the front page!"

"WE'LL DO IT!! WE'LL DO IT!!" Link and Kafei screamed at the same time.

"Good. Now, I want you both to wear blue suits, kay?"

"Uuuun.... fine...." they moaned.

Ruto hopped off the ceiling, and walked out of there.

The boys looked at each other, and started to cry.

**~*+.+*~**

During lunch, Zelda and Malon raced towards Link's table.

"Link!!" they screamed.

"Huh?"

"Will you please go to the Prom with me?!" they said at the exact same time.

"Uh, I already have a date...." he said.

"Oh..." said Zelda.

"Now we're the only girls in the school who don't have any dates!!" sobbed Malon.

"Actually," said Zelda. "Koume and Kotake don't have any dates either..."

From across the cafeteria, they could hear Anju screaming to Kafei.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THE PROM WITH ME?! YOU-YOU TWO-TIMER!!!" Then, they heard a smack, and Kafei moan.

"Well," said Malon. "I guess Anju doesn't have a date, either..."

**~*+.+*~**

On the other side of the cafeteria, Nabooru and Ganon were sitting together.

"So, anyway, I said-" Ganon droned on. Nabooru had tuned him out a long time ago. Now, she was staring at someone across the room.

"Pigs? I said twigs!" Ganon said, then he laughed hysterically. He quickly realized that Nabooru was looking at something across the room. He turned in his chair to see who it was and was surprised to see Nabby staring at.... Link?!

He knew what this meant. Nabby no longer had any interest in him! He quickly thought about what he should do. He remembered that he had written stuff down, in case this ever happened, on a piece of paper. He took the paper out, and read the first line to Nabooru.

"Your eyes are beautiful when you moon. Ah- I mean as the moon. And, uh.... Your voice makes me want to... I can't read thi- oh, your voice makes me want to melt! Ok, um...." He looked over at Nabby, only to find that she was gone! He looked around for her and fainted when he saw her. She was sitting next to Link.

**~*+.+*~**

When school let out, Link went straight to the kitchen in his house.

He made sure that the Tarter Sauce was still there.

He wanted to bring it the Prom, so if Ruto tried anything, he'd Tarter Sauce her.

He knew it was drastic, but it had to be done.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: How'd you like it? I hope it was good ^^


	7. One More Day Until The Prom!!

Lil' Zelda High School: One More Day Until The Prom!!

A/N: Wahoo! *Starts dancing like Darunia when he hears Saria's Song* Chapter seven! Chapter seven! Rah! Rah! Raaaaaah!!!! Sorry, I've been thoroughly soaked in caffeine. And I've been thinking of Kafei. Hey! Kafei Caffeine! Kafei Caffeine! Kafei, Kafei, Kafei Caffeine!!!!

*ahem* I'll stop now.

Disclaimer: I_ do _own Zelda!! Muahahahahahahahahahaha!! Oops, here come my 'friends' to put me in my room. My favorite room, with padded walls...

**~*+.+*~**

Ganon was surfing. The internet, I mean. He was trying to find something that would help him with Mission #4493746764, or, in other words, Mission: Get Nabby Back.

Suddenly, Mission Impossible's theme song blared out.

Ganon glared at Link, who started to dance to it.

"What are you doing? Trying to break the world record of most often times annoying me? Turn off the radio!!!"

"Well, you were the one who invited me to your house, Ganon."

That was true, Ganon's original plan was to ask Link his secret, and then beat him up for stealing Nabby. His plan immediately backfired, when he realized how incredibly stupid Link was. Now, he kept him there, because he thought he would help.

Bad idea.

"OOOOOOH!!!! What does this thingy do?!?!?!"

"No!!! Don't touch tha-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Oops... Was that _supposed _to happen?"

"AUGH!!"

**~*+.+*~**

Zelda, Malon, and Anju were having a secret meeting.

**Special Girls Who Don't Have Dates For The Prom Secret Meeting  
No Boys Allowed  
Unless Of Course, They Want To Take Us To The Prom  
In That Case, By All Means,  
Take Us!!!!!!**

Was posted on the door to Anju's room.

"So," said Malon. "How are we going to get dates to the Prom?"

"I say we blackmail 'em!!" stated Anju.

"I hear that's what most girls are doing." said Malon.

Zelda turned her nose up. "It's so tacky if you're not the first one to do it."

"Then, what are we gonna do?" asked Anju.

"I guess we'll play it by ear..." said Zelda.

"Or, we can go with some poor, insecure, little boy." The girls all thought about something for a minute, then said,

"GANON!!!!"

**~*+.+*~**

Mido started to sweat. The dance was tomorrow!! He had checked numerous times to make sure that his potion was still where he left it.

He started to get nervous.

'Ahh! What if Saria doesn't like me! Even if I _am_ cool?!' He decided to do one thing. Drink the Potion, go to the dance, and dance with Saria, even if it killed him!

'It probably will.....' he thought.

**~*+.+*~**

Saria had made up her mind. Tomorrow at the dance, she'd tell Mido how she really felt. She'd wait for him, through the next day if she had to!

Even if some guy who looked cool asked her to dance, she'd say no. Mido was worth it.

So, tomorrow, she'd wait, and wait.

She didn't know how long she'd do it, she just knew she would.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Eh... this could stand to be longer, but I'm tired right now. ^^;; Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter, and it should be out, soon! (I hope....)


	8. The Prom Begins!

Lil' Zelda High School: The Prom Begins!

A/N: Tada! Chapter eight! Wahoo! Um... that's it.

Disclaimer: Zelda is not mine. This story is. Yeah...

**~*+.+*~**

"Hey!" yelled Malon. Zelda and Anju immediately woke up from the sleepover they were having at their meeting.

"What?"

"We don't have any dresses for the Prom! And it's tonight!!!"

Zelda and Anju looked at each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

**~*+.+*~**

Ganon woke up, and gazed across the room. He moaned, remembering that tonight was the Prom. He decided he should go anyway, even if he didn't have a date. He got up, and walked around Link, who had his head buried in the carpet, and was snoring. His phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ganon, I'm calling on behalf of our club." came Zelda's voice. "Since we don't have a date for the Prom, we were wondering if- SHUT-UP, ANJU!! WE'LL GET DRESSES LATER!- uh, oh yeah, we were wondering if you'd want to go to the Pr- STOP WAILING!! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF TALK!!- Prom with us? If- MALON!! SHUT HER UP!!!- So, will you?"

"Uh, yeah, whatever..."

"Great! See you then!"

"Uh, bye."

"Ta-ta!"

Link woke up. "Who was that?"

"Zelda, Malon, and Anju. They wanted me to go to the Prom with them."

"Oh... I feel sorry for you."

"What for?"

"Zelda+Malon+Anju+Prom=Disaster."

**~*+.+*~**

Malon fidgeted in the tight red dress she was wearing.

"Do I have to wear this?" she complained.

"Yes." said Zelda as she straightened the pink dress she was wearing.

Anju looked at her purple Fiesta dress, and twirled in front of the mirror.

"Ganon better like what we're doing for him, or I'm bound to punch his face in." she said haughtily.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda. "Ever since yesterday, you've been acting strange!"

"I don't know who Kafei's going with, but if it's one of those popular girls, I'm dumping him, and ripping up his 'Little Black Book'. Since I was so nice to him, I let him have one, even though we were going out."

"What if he's not going with a popular girl? What if it's say.... Ruto or Lulu?"

"Ah... Lulu's going with Mikau, and Ruto wouldn't do that to my Steady! She's way too nice!"

"Right, Ruto wouldn't go to the Prom with the boys we like! She'd never in a million years do a thing like that!"

**~*+.+*~**

Link got up from the floor of Ganon's room, and slowly made his way to the door.

"I'm going Home, now. Bye!"

"Good riddance! Get out of here!!"

Link walked outside, and ran home.

He put on his _blue _suit, and grabbed the Tarter Sauce and put it in his pocket.

He called up Kafei.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kafei. You better try on your blue suit. Make sure it's practically impossible to unbutton."

"Why?"

"Ruto, there's no telling what she'll do."

"Oh, right."

Link quickly walked out the door after he hung up.

**~*+.+*~**

Kafei grabbed some flowers for Ruto. They were wilted, and smelled _really_ bad.

His mother always told him to be a gentleman.

Kafei paused for a moment, then almost drowned himself in horrible smelling cologne.

"If I make her hate me, she won't go out with me anymore!" he figured.

He slipped on his shoes, and walked out the door.

**~*+.+*~**

Ganon sighed, and decided it was time to pick up Malon, Zelda, and Anju.

He had to prepare himself for the worst night of his life.

The Prom.

**~*+.+*~**

Nabooru felt tears well up in her eyes.

All she did was ask Link for some ketchup that one day, and Boom! Ganon wasn't there to take her to the Prom.

She put on a black dress, and figured she should go, anyway. If she saw that Ganon was with at least one popular person, instead of her... She would make him _sorry_.

**~*+.+*~**

Ruto heard a knock at the door.

'Must be Linky-Boy and Kafei-Poo!!!!!!!!!!!' she thought. She opened the door.

"I WAS RIGHT!!" she howled. "YOU REALLY _DID_ COME!!!" 

The boys looked around and sighed. This would be the worst dance in the history of Hyrule City.

Kafei gave Ruto the flowers, in hopes of her dieing of stench, or something. She didn't.

"Oh Kafei-Poo!! How sweet!! Linky-Boy? Why don't you get me gifts?"

Link snickered, and Kafei turned red from rage.

"Come on. Let's go!" said Ruto, as she dragged Kafei and Link to the Prom.

**~*+.+*~**

Ganon knocked on Anju's door. He hoped she would be gone. She wasn't, oh boy.

Ganon looked behind her, Zelda and Malon were there too.

"Ganon!" they all yelled at the same time. Then they all started to talk at once.

Ganon sighed.

All three girls began to pull him to the Prom.

He was glad when they got there. He thought his arms would fall off.

**~*+.+*~**

Mido looked at his clock.

He decided to drink the potion now. He did.

He looked in the mirror and smiled widely. Now, he looked cooler than Link!

He put a comb to his hair. He casually strutted out the door, and to the Prom.

Hopefully Saria was already there.

**~*+.+*~**

Saria put on her green dress, and ran all the way to the Prom.

She was thinking about Mido, and Mido only. She ran into a tree a few times, but she acted as if she didn't notice.

Actually, she probably didn't.

Either way, when she got there, she waited at the front door for Mido.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Hahahahahahahaha!! I just prolong the Prom, don't I? Don't worry, though! In the next chapter, the Prom starts!!


	9. May I have This Dance? Part 1

Lil' Zelda High School: May I Have This Dance? Part 1

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack!! Sorry it took so long to get this out ^^;; I was busy! I _do _have a life outside the computer, you know *everyone gasps* Yup, I'm not glued to the seat of my chair! Although it _is_ getting worn out....

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda!!! *head plops down on computer* E ndf hafn awlikeu yrrb23rt3wr76t3rghrui23grftf wef3e:lfoIH

**~*+.+*~**

Link groaned as Ruto pulled him and Kafei over to the punch table.

"OOooOOh!! Linky-boy!" Ruto squealed. "They're playing our song! Let's go and _boogie_!!!!"

"_Our_ song? _Boogie?!"_ Link squirmed around. But Ruto just pulled him to the dance floor.

Kafei sweatdropped, and splashed his punch in his face to try and wake him up from this nightmare.

It didn't work.

**~*+.+*~**

Saria sat down on the cool stone steps in front of the building. She smoothed out her green dress, and looked out into the street.

There were people coming to the Prom, and they each had a lover clinging to their arm. Not all of them wanted that, but that's what they got.

She looked around. She didn't see Mido anywhere. She saw one cute guy, he was walking towards her.

She panicked. What if he asked her to dance? What would she do? Mido could come while they were dancing! He would see them, and then...

Boom!

Instant-breakup-that-happened-even-though-they-weren't-a-couple!

She shook her head. She wouldn't go dance with anyone except him.

**~*+.+*~**

Mido patted down his already slick hair, and walked up to Saria. Her eyebrows were furrowed, so he figured she was in deep thought. He was about to ask her something, but thought better of it. He didn't want to interrupt her.

She shook her head, and then looked up. She jumped a little, but calmed down.

Mido beamed at her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. He held out his hand, and expected her to take it.

You see, he had a plan already thought out in his head. They'd have a good time, and then, he would tell her that he was Mido, and then she would like him. 'I'm a genius!' he praised himself earlier.

Saria looked up at him. She gave a weak smile, and said, "I'm flattered that you want to dance with me... but I'm waiting for someone."

Mido's smile fell. She was waiting for someone else?! He was too late! Now he'd never get a chance with her!

He nodded sulkily and sat down next to her, waiting for a girl to ask _him_ to dance.

**~*+.+*~**

"... but I'm waiting for someone." Saria said to the handsome young man.

He nodded sulkily, and sat down next to her.

She felt sorry for him, but returned her gaze to the street. Mido had to come soon.

She didn't know what she'd do if he didn't!

She looked at the boy sitting next to her. He looked sorta familiar... Almost like... Mido.

She shook her head violently. She was so in love with the boy, that she saw him in someone totally different!

She wondered what he was doing right then...

**~*+.+*~**

Mido felt a weird sensation in his stomach.

'Aw, man!' he thought. 'I must be allergic to something in the potion!'

He got up, and ran all the way to the bathroom.

He threw up, and then reverted back to the regular Mido.

He sighed, and went back outside, to sit next to Saria.

"Hey, Mido." she said. ".... MIDO?! YOU WERE IN THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"

"Huh? Oh! No! I was right-"

"Don't lie to me! I can't believe you!" With that said, she stormed into the building, and ran into the bathroom.

**~*+.+*~**

"Hey," said Malon. "Was that Saria? She looked pretty upset."

Zelda nodded.

"Let's go check up on her!" suggested Anju.

"Ok, Ganon!" called Zelda. "We're going to the Lady's Room!"

"Hallelujah!" Ganon shouted as he tried to fix his torn sleeve.

**~*+.+*~**

"GANON!!!" called a feminine voice.

"Huh?"

"How dare you go out with TRHREE girls, instead of me?!?!"

"Oh.... hi, Nabby..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! WHAT ABOUT THE DESTRUCTIVE DUO?!?!?!"

"....but I thought you liked Link!"

"That idiotic moron?! I'd rather spend a whole hour with Ruto, than go out with him!"

"...oh..."

"ARGH!!" Nabooru threw up her hands, and stormed to the restroom.

"Aw, man!" said Ganon. "I'm an idiot when it comes to girls!"

After that outburst, he joined Mido, who just recently got to the refreshment table.

**~*+.+*~**

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." said Ruto to the two boys.

She walked away.

Link and Kafei said their thanks, and went to the punch table.

**~*+.+*~**

"Saria, what's wrong?" asked Zelda as Nabooru and Ruto walked in. Presently, there were six girls in there.

"Boys are DIRT!!" Saria screamed.

"I can agree with that." said Nabooru.

"Me too." said Malon, Zelda, and Anju together.

"I guess that everyone here hates boys..." said Ruto, smirking a fishy smirk.

"Yeah.... Hey!" said Malon.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

"How about we have a boys against girls contest! Then, we can prove that girls are better!!"

"That sounds like fun!" said Ruto. "But I _do_ like boys..."

All the girls looked at her, and then threw her out of the window.

**~*+.+*~**

All four boys were sitting at the punch table, talking about girls.

".... yeah." said Link. "And then she- Hey! The girls are coming this way!"

"Really?" asked Kafei. He gulped when he saw how mad they were.

All of the boys became scared. Except for Link. He was busy swatting at the bug on the table.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Anju. "In ten minutes, there will be a girls against boys competition on the dance floor!! It is to PROVE that girls rule! And boys, well... suck!"

"Hey!" shouted Kafei. "Boys do not suck! If anything, girls should suck!!"

"WHAT?!?!" screamed all of the girls in the building. All 284 of them.

All 282 boys whimpered.

"It's settled then. Ten minutes. Be there, or be SQUARE!!" shouted Zelda.

"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted the chaperone (A/N: *sweatdrop* I almost forgot about him...). "That's no-"

"Shut up, Mr. Piggly-poo!!!!" shouted Nabooru.

"......alrighty, then." said Mr. Piggly-poo. "Go and have fun, kids..." After that, he ran away.

(A/N: I hope I'm not offending anyone by this girl/guy war. ^^;;)

Malon and Zelda started to make out the activities for the competition.

They snickered as they made out the first one.

And right out guffawed as they made out the second one.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Mua Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Cliffhanger! *ahem* Sorry, but I wanted to post this ASAP, since it's been a whiiiiiiiiiiile. Anyways, I thought I'd give you guys a teaser from the next chapter ^^:

**Zelda and Link were dancing nicely, until she threw him into the punch table.**

**"Very good, Zelda!" called Saria, who was busy strangling Mido.**

**Zelda nodded, and walked away from Link. Malon stepped up to him.**

**"....oh....jooooooooy...." Link said.**

**Malon helped him up, and started dancing with him.**

**After a few minutes, she threw him into the stage.**

**"MOOOOOOOOOOMYYYYY!!!!" he shouted for the second time.**

**Nabooru smiled. "That's almost the exact same thing I made him say. Good job!"**

**"Thank you!" said Malon.**

**She and Zelda high-fived.**

Well? ^^


	10. May I have This Dance? Part 2

Lil' Zelda High School: May I Have This Dance? Part 2

A/N: Eeps! I just realized how long it's been since I've updated the story! Gomen! But it wasn't _all_ my fault *everyone stares at her disbelievingly* FF.net went down! I couldn't have updated anyhow! Alright, I'll stop making excuses for myself. (Also, to Infinate_Darkness: Sorry!! I didn't know you were a girl!! Gomengomengomengomen!!)

Disclaimer: What do you think?!

**~*+.+*~**

Malon stood up to the microphone.

"Ok! Girls! Oh... and boys too... Get ready for... (drum roll, please) THE SUPER MAGNIFICENT GIRLS VS. BOYS MARATHON OF THE YEAR!!!!!!"

Everybody clapped.

"The rules are simple. All you have to do is try your best!! Oh, you also have to give the girls the advantage, since we're 'weaker'."

The boys began to yell in disagreement.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"Who cares?" asked Zelda.

She got tons of dirty looks from the boys, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Fine." stated Malon. "No handicaps. After all, we're gonna whip your butts anyway!"

The girls cheered.

Nabooru walked up to the mike, and Malon handed it to her.

"Alright. The first contest is the Square Dance Of Doom!!"

Malon and Zelda started to laugh. The boys began to wonder if they were going to survive.

"The rules for this game are easy. The last gender standing gets the point!"

Japas slipped out unknown. He didn't want to get in the middle of this.

**~*+.+*~**

Ruto sighed. Getting thrown out of the second story bathroom window didn't feel all that great. She turned her head, and looked toward the horizon. The sun was just starting to set, and a wonderful figure was walking towards her.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

It was Japas! She secretly liked him, but Link was just easier to get to.

She stood up, and they ran towards each other, arms outstretched.

She ran into his arms, and he picked her up.

Then he dropped her and ran away. She ran after him.

They weren't seen again, but every night, when the fishies are a'swimming... You can hear Japas scream, and try to run away from the fishie-fish, formerly known as Ruto.

OK, now that _that's_ over with, on with the prom!

**~*+.+*~**

Malon blew her whistle, and everybody began to dance with their randomly picked partners.

Saria got Mido, Kotake got Skullkid, Koume got one of the Know-It-All Brothers, Kafei got Lulu, Anju got Ganon, and Malon, Zelda, and Nabooru were taking turns with Link.

Nabooru got Link first.

She kicked him in tune with the music, and threw him over her head.

"MOOOOOOOOOOMY!!" he screamed as he crashed to the floor.

"My turn!" said Zelda.

Zelda and Link were dancing nicely, until she threw him into the punch table.

"Very good, Zelda!" called Saria, who was busy strangling Mido.

Zelda nodded, and walked away from Link. Malon stepped up to him.

"....oh....jooooooooy...." Link said.

Malon helped him up, and started dancing with him.

After a few minutes, she threw him into the stage.

"MOOOOOOOOOOMYYYYY!!!!" he shouted for the second time.

Nabooru smiled. "That's almost the exact same thing I made him say. Good job!"

"Thank you!" said Malon.

She and Zelda high-fived.

*ten agonizing minutes later (for Link, that is ^^)*

"Alright!" shouted Nabooru into the mike. "The game is over, and the girls have obviously won!"

The girls clapped, and the few boys that were lucky enough to still be conscious, moaned.

"We'll have a half hour intermission before the next game commences! Have a nice day."

After that, some of the boys began to pick themselves up.

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: OK, I know it was short, but I'm working on chapter 11, and it will be longer, promise ^^


	11. May I Have This Dance? Part 3

Lil' Zelda High School: May I Have This Dance? Part 3

A/N: Ta-Da!! Chapter 11! Woohoo! Anyway, there will be some parts in here where I say (Zelda/Malon), that's just going to be for all the Z/L or M/L fans, they can put in whatever girl's name they want ^^ Also, I have a webpage now! Go to my profile page to see my long explanation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. But I _do_ own the highschool! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MORE HOMEWORK!!

**~*+.+*~**

Nabooru sorta skipped up to the microphone, and started to dance with it.

"LOOK AROUND! EVERYWHERE YOU TURN THERE'S HEARTACHE! IT'S EVERYWHERE THAT YOU GO! I DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THE WORDS TO THE SONG! SO I'LL SKIP TO THE CHORUS!! VOGUE! STRIKE A POSE!!!!"

"Alright!" shouted Zelda. "Who spiked the punch?!"

Mido threw some empty bottles of Vodka in the trash. "Hmmm... I don't have any clue whatsoever Zelda." he said.

Malon sighed, then grabbed the microphone away from Nabooru, the Madonna wannabe.

"Anyway, the next competition is..." Malon took a piece of paper out of the bottom of the mike stand. "The Wrestling Vat Of Destruction!!! Wait! What the-?"

Ganon slipped a few bottles of white-out and pens into the trash.

"Oh well, if one of the girls wrote it, they must have a plan..." mumbled Malon. "The rules are easy-peasy! Good Din! Who wrote this crap?! Oh well, EVERYBODY GO INTO A BIG PILE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM!!"

They did so.

"NOW! YOU HAVE THE VAT!! GET THE WRESTLING OF DESTRUCTION GOIN' DOWN!!!"

The boys all formed one big blob in the middle of the pile, and started to pounce on the girls.

"AHH! I BROKE A NAIL!!"

"EEP! MY DRESS! THIS COST LIKE $344.99, YOU CREEP!!"

"NOBODY MOVE!! I LOST MY CONTACT!!"

(Zelda/Malon) was just about to hit Link, when he whispered something in her ear. They both scurried away from the crowd, and out the door.

(Zelda/Malon (the girl who didn't go with Link)) was swimming around in the vat of kids, looking for Link. When she couldn't find him, she went into the bathroom to- you know.

Saria, realizing that Nabby was drunk, and Zelda and Malon were missing, went up to the microphone, and blew her whistle into the mike.

All the kids clasped their hands over their ears, and Zelda, Malon, and Link came back in from wherever they were.

"OK, I'm sorry to say this, but..." Saria looked from one girl to the other. "The boys won."

There were hoots, and shouts, praises coming from all of the boys. Pretty soon their dates got mad, and the boys started to scream, hop around on one foot, and suck their bleeding fingers.

(Zelda/Malon) winked at Link, and started to walk away from him. He drooled.

"Thirty minute intermission!" shouted Saria.

She hopped off of the stage, and smoothed out her velvety green dress. Glancing upward, she saw Mido, standing by the refreshment table.

"Hey!" she shouted. He looked up, then smiled his Mido-ish smile. She almost melted, but quickly shook that off.

"Hi Sari-"

"Don't "Hi, Saria" me! I know what you did to Nabooru! Because of you, we lost! You're so-so-so immature!!" She jabbed a finger onto his chest. "And another thing! Why did you make me wait out in the cold for you at the beginning of the Prom?!" With each word, she took a step forward, and he took a step back. That continued until he was pressed up against the wall.

"But Saria! I swear! I-"

"And don't lie to me!! I KNOW YOUR KIND! In fact, you might not believe this but, my dad is one of you! MEN! ALL ALIKE!" She brought herself up to her full height. Then, mentally slapped herself. She called this nerdy city boy a MAN! Although... he _did_ have- She mentally slapped herself again.

_Stop thinking that!_ She thought.

Mido just blinked at her. They had been standing like that for quite awhile, without saying anything. His eyes began to lower, in shame that he couldn't think of anything to say to a girl. One shorter than him, too!

Then, he realized that he was glad that she was shorter than him, and that she was trying to pull herself to her full height.

He could see down her dress! Almost all the way down too!

She slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know!" she yelled, then walked away.

_Farore! _he thought. _I shouldn't have been such a pervert..._

_The nerve!_ thought Saria. _Not answering my question! He looked like he didn't even know I had asked it! I mean, it's not like there's anything else that could interest him! He was looking at me the... whole... time... _She quickly turned around and ran back to him.

"Mido!"

"Oh great, another slap..." he mumbled. "Saria, I'm sorry! I-" He was cut off by a quick peck by Saria.

"What-?! What was that for?!"

"For being such a gentleman..." she said.

_It's gentlemanly to be a pervert? My, hasn't the world changed!_

Saria giggled at the look on his face. "Come on! Let's go to my place and order some pizza or something!"

Mido blinked. And he blinked again. "Uh...... sure....."

They walked out of the gymnasium together, with practically the rest of the kids watching them.

They_ had _made a lot of noise, I mean, Saria _was_ yelling.

"NO!" yelled Malon. "We've lost someone!"

"Hey," said Anju. "Shouldn't we end this whole war? I mean, Saria was kind of the one who started it... And she-"

"Quiet, Inferior!" shouted Malon. "We're keeping this competition, and we're gonna WIN!"

"If it's alright with you guys," said Kafei. "Anju and I made up, and we're going to the movie theater to-" He was interrupted by Anju nudging him.

"Fine! Let your gender suffer from it's loss! Let it be mocked and ridiculed by the other one! Let it-"

"OK, thanks, bye!" He and Anju left quickly. Zelda pursed her lips.

"They didn't even listen to you finish talking!"

"Yes! What nerve! Say, has Nabooru recovered yet?"

"Yeah, can't you hear her? She's beating up Ganon."

"Oh."

Nabooru finished beating up Ganon, and walked up to the microphone.

"Alright! Intermission's over! The next game will start now!"

Everybody clapped.

"So far, the score is tied- One to one! There will be five games! The third game is-"

Malon and Zelda knew what the next competition was. They raced over to Link. (Zelda/Malon) won. She grinned, and locked arms with him.

"Slow Dancing! With the most romantic music we could find!!"

"Hey!" shouted someone. "What does that have to do with girls vs. guys?!"

"Well," Nabooru said. "We really don't know, but we felt like doing it anyway!"

A short, fat girl walked up.

"I demand that I have some say in this story!" shouted the short, fat girl. "My name is Tina, therefore I should get the lead role in this fic! If not, I will boycott it!!! I don't even know how to spell "boycott", I spell it "boycot"!!!!"

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Link.

"Because! I FEEL LIKE IT!!"

"Oh."

"Well then, Miss Tina, do you want to take out the trash?"

"It depends, will it get me a lead role?"

"Oh yes! Definitely!"

"OK!!"

So, Tina walked out the door with the trash. Then, everybody barricaded the door, so she couldn't come back.

"OK!" shouted Nabooru. "Lets get this dance started!"

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Hi! You know what? I just realized that this story is all one big scene, I don't change scenery at all! Not that any of you care, but... Anyway, wasn't I nice? To let Tina get her own role in my fic? I think so, and if she wasn't too busy boycotting things, she would realize that, and thank me ^^


	12. We Don't Need No Stinking Title! (Actual...

Lil' Zelda High School: We Don't Need No Stinking Title! (Actually, We Do)

A/N: Well, howdy-doo-dee! Chapter 12! Never thought I'd make it this far... Anywho ( I like saying that... anywho anywho anywho anywho anywho anywho anywho anywho...), probably in the next chapter, or the chap after that, I'll do the M&Z endings. Meaning, I'll do the two chapters that end the fic, with Z+L and M+L. If you don't have a specific L+? fave, you can just choose whichever one you want. Also, _yes, _ that's right. This fic is coming to a close! If you want me to, I can either make a prequel (preschool o.O), or a sequel (college O.o), that is, if you want me too...

Alsoooooo, lookie, lookie, lookie!! At the top! See my name?! See it? Huh?? Huh?? Huh?? I am no longer Super Cute Saiya-jin!!! I am now....... Winter Daze!! I _was_ goin' to be writin' DBZ fics, but when LZHS started, I became more into the Zelda fics. SoooOOOooo, I decided to not have a DBZ name, but a Zelda one instead! Winter Daze isn't a Zelda name, BUT I DON'T GIVE A HOOT! Now, my name is Winter Daze (even in my website) so you don't get confused. Well, it will be in the website, as soon as we get offa our lazy butts and update it ^^;;

Do you like my monstrous A/N's? I do too.

Disclaimer: Alright! *slaps hands together* I have a speech set up for just this occasion! *ahem* I do not own Zelda. It is owned by Miyamoto, and all those _other_ people. They blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Understand?

**~*+.+*~**

Nabooru stepped down from the microphone, and walked over to the punch table. She looked over at (Zelda/Malon) and Link dancing, and smiled. They made such a cute couple. She sighed.

She didn't have anyone she could dance with. All of the boys would run away from her.

She mindlessly poured some red punch into a cup, then stared at it, contemplating...... stuff.

_Hmmm, I could use a gun. No, no... That might hurt too much. Well, I could use a meat cleaver and, no, that would hurt more. Um, how about a dagger? No. Gosh darnit! How'm I supposed to make dinner, without hurting the cow?!_

She kept thinking, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ganon.

"Wha-?"

"Nabby, I just wanted to apologi-"

He was interrupted by a kiss.

That's right, a kiss.

Killing, Injurious, Suicidal, Slap.

Kiss.

He fell to the ground, and covered his nose with his hand.

"Owth!"

"Don't you dare try to apologize to me! I would have been fine if you hadn't had come here with THREE girls! Three! Each one of them a sissy! In fact, one of them even had a steady! It's a good thing for you that Anju and Kafei made up!"

"Buth ith wathn't my fault! They forthed me to!!"

"Yeah, and I'm supposed to believe that...?"

"Yeth!!"

"Get real, Ganny. It's just not gonna work."

Ganon quickly got up, and walked away from her.

He sighed. This was impossible.

Nabby listened to the soothing music that many of the teens were dancing to.

She looked at (Zelda/Malon)'s face, while she was dancing with Link, she was so happy.

She looked at the stage, and realized she couldn't take any more of this sickness from "Happy People".

She stormed up to the mike, and wrenched it from the stand.

That funky shriek the microphone makes when you even touch it blasted through the auditorium.

Link held his hands up to his ears. He was, after all, the closest one to the speakers.

"All right! That's quite enough of that!! Skullkid! (A/N: *hugglzz*) Turn off that music!!!!!"

Skullkid (A/N: *hugglzz again*), who just happened to be the DJ, turned off the music.

"Hey!" complained some people. "Why?!"

"Because, all this lovey-dovey stuff is just sick! It has nothing to do with the sexes declaring an all out war with each other! It's just bringing them together!!!"

"But, Nabooru!" said Link. "If you get a love, you'll enjoy this too!" His dance partner nodded. "If you need a love..."

(A/N: *singing* If you need a love! That can burn like the sun! In the darkness become.... um..... lalalalalalalalalala! Um.... You can sleep at niiiiiight!! *stops singing* Whoa. That just sounded wrong.)

"Um, ignore the author and just get a date! Like, uh, Skullkid!"

"SORRY! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!" shouted Skullkid from across the auditorium. "I BELONG TO WINTER DAZE, AND SHE SERIOUSLY INJURED THE LAST GIRL WHO WENT OUT WITH ME!! I WOULD SAY KILLED, BUT THIS IS ONLY A PG RATED FIC, AND WINTER DAZE DOESN'T WANT ANYBODY TO KNOW ABOU-" He was interrupted by me throwing him out the window.

"Um, enjoy the rest of the dance!"

"Skullkid! Feel the wrath of my slinky! Hiya!!"

Malon looked around. "Hey! How about Ganon?"

Everybody turned to the black little lump in the corner of the room. No, wait, that wasn't a lump, that was Ganon.

"Psh. Like _I_ would ever go out with a guy like that! He could have chosen me to go out with, but _nooooooo, _he just HAD to choose Zelda, Malon, _and_ Anju!"

"What? But we forced him int-"

"Don't give him excuses!"

"Hey! I already have a date! Link!" (Zelda/Malon) pointed to Link, who was right behind her. "Why would I defend _your_ boyfriend?"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!"

"Girls!" whined Link. "Please stop fighting! You're scaring me!"

"CAN IT!"

Link whimpered.

"Come on, Nabooru." said some random kid in the crowd. "For all our sakes."

"YEAH!" shouted Skullkid from outside. "IT'LL KEEP WINTER DAZE FROM KILLING ME!! EEPS! SHE'S GONNA USE HER KEYCHAIN FROG NEXT!! I JUST KNOW IT!"

"Hey! Leave The Frogginator outta this!"

"Come on," urged Zelda. "Just give him one more chance!"

"No-" Somebody threw a gel pen at Nabooru. "What the-"

Her old eighth grade buddies walked up to her.

"Come on! The sooner you get back together, the sooner you'll be happy enough to give us gel pens!! KISS AND MAKE UP!"

"Eeew! No!"

"Fine, hug and make up!"

"NO!"

"PUNCH AND MAKE UP!!"

"OK."

So, Nabooru punched Ganon, and they made up.

Nabby threw a smoke bomb at the ground, and through the smoke, everyone could hear the rustling of fabrics.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw, not Ganon and Nabby, but the Destructive Duo, clad in their black uniforms.

"Bye-Bye!" the eighth graders and Ganon n' Nabby said together.

Ganon threw a smoke bomb on the ground, then he hacked, wheezed, and coughed, and the Destructive Duo ran out the door.

"Well." stated Malon. "That was sure odd, wasn't it?"

Zelda nodded. "I guess we should stop the war. The main people that started it already left."

"OK."

So, the boys and girls made up, and that's the end of this fic.

**~*+.+*~**

Not!

**~*+.+*~**

Actually, the girls and guys _didn't_ make up, and the war is as fierce as before.

"Haha!" shouted Malon. "The girls obviously beat the guys at karaoke! That's one more point for us! Two to One! The fourth game is..... Juvenile Jelly Joe!"

"Juvenile Jelly Joe?"

"Yes, we were going to have Juvenile Jelly Throw, but it didn't sound as good."

"Oh."

"The rules are- THROW JELLY UNTIL ONE TEAM BECOMES BADLY OUTNUMBERED!!"

The girls picked up purple jelly, and the guys picked up red jelly.

The all of a sudden- Poof!

Winter Daze appears in a cloud of sparkly white smoke.

She raises The Frogginator, and everything fast-forwards itself.

"The boys won! The score is now Two to Two! Um, WD, why'd you do that?"

"Cause this fic's goin' so stinkin' slow!" She lowers The Frogginator, and leaves.

"Alright." says Malon. "The next game is.......... Devious Disco!!"

**~*+.+*~**

A/N: Yup, yup. The next chap will definitely be the Z&M endings. Maybe. It depends on how I'm feeling. In case you're wondering, The Frogginator is my **_super _**cute frog keychain I got from Craig's Cruisers. *holds thumbs up* Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh... I also got a sticky hand for Link, Disappearing Ink for Ganon and Nabby, a gel pen for the eighth graders, a Chinese yo-yo for Malon, a butterfly slinky for Zelda, and The Frogginator for me ^^ Now, there will be a quiz on these tomorrow.


	13. Is This The End?! Well, For High School...

Lil' Zelda High School: Is This The End?! Well, For High School It Is... (Zelda Style)

A/N: Ahhh... The last chapter, sort of. This is the Zelda/Link last chapter, for all of you Malon/Link fans, go to the next chap, and skip this one. Both of these chapters are **exactly** the same, except for the girls' names. So you don't have to read both chapters, just to find out what happens in each one. I also did that because I didn't want anyone to think that I favored one couple over the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but will soon! Skullkid and Frogginator are going to help!! Bwa Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

**~*+.+*~**

Link pulled Zelda off to the side, while all of the other kids were doing the disco.

(A/N: Ceeeelebrate the times, COME ON!! No, wait, that's not disco, is it?)

"Zelda, isn't this just sort of.... I don't know, _stupid_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Saria started this, right? And she's gone, so, shouldn't we stop this whole competition?"

"Well," Zelda looked over at Malon, who was doing a John Travolta move. "Malon really want's to continue this competition, and-"

"But, this is just making the boys and girls enemies!"

"Malon is my friend-"

"Zelda, do you remember what we did during the 'Vat of Destruction', or whatever it was called?"

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"When we got Pork Buns from the Cheesy Puffs stand?"

"Yeah, we saw Kafei and Anju *ahem*-ing. That should be what these couples are doing! But instead, They're just throwing each other over their heads!"

"You're right. I'll tell Malon." Zelda stepped forward, but ran into Link's arms.

"What? You need a hug? Alright." Link hugged her.

"No, you idiot! I tripped on my dress!"

".................oh."

Zelda got up, and walked over to Malon.

"What?"

"We should end this about now, don't you think?"

"Why?! It's almost over!"

"But- Oh, never mind."

Malon looked at her weirdly, but continued to disco.

Zelda walked away. _Oh well... _She thought. _Link will understand. I don't want to hurt Malon's feelings..._

"Link! Why don't we just-" Zelda was cut off by the room filling with darkness. "What in Din's name?!"

She and Link looked up at the stage, where a group of spotlights had been centered.

There were two people in black outfits, with black capes, and black helmets. They had these little utility belts that were filled with smoke bombs. There were lines of shorter people behind them, and they all wore red outfits, with red masks and capes. They didn't have utility belts, but they had little pouches to put stuff in.

The two people in the front had fiery red hair.

"Haha! We're back!!" shouted a the girl with the red hair.

"Nabooru?! What's with the new outfits???" Link looked at Zelda, who shrugged.

"This is the new and improved Destructive Duo!!" said Ganon proudly. He took about five smoke bombs, and threw them at Zelda.

"ZELDAAAAA!!!" shouted Link. He dove into her, and she slid into safety. A smoke bomb bounced off of Link's hard head, and landed on the floor.

**_Poof!_**

Link just became a dark silhouette in all of the smoke. When it cleared, he looked over at Zelda.

"Are you OK?"

"Well, I would have been if you just left me there." She showed him the burn on her knee, and right arm.

"Oopsies."

Link took out his handy-dandy first aid kit (which he was going to use on himself if Ruto got to him), and took out a cream. He applied it to her wounds, and put the cream away.

"Thanks." She got up, and looked at Nabooru. "Why are you letting him use smoke bombs on people? He's wasting them, and hurting people!"

Nabby shrugged. "He didn't want to wear his leash."

Everybody in the crowd sweatdropped.

Ganon pulled out a smoke bomb.

"Oh, Din, no..."

He threw it on the ground, and he, Nabby, and the eighth graders ran out the door.

Malon blinked, but then stepped up to the microphone.

"Well, I didn't see who won, so we'll call it a tie." She took out a piece of paper, and wrote something down. "Now! The winner is................................. A tie! ........A tie?! What the hey?!" She quickly looked over the piece of paper. "Oh dear, then we'll just have to redo the whole contest!" She looked up. "Ladies and Germs, we will now have- Hey!! Where'd everybody go?" She looked around. All of the kids had ran away. They didn't want to have another war.

**~*+.+*~**

Link and Zelda were walking down the sidewalk, towards Zelda's house.

"Say, Zelda. Would you like to go to the movie theater next Friday?"

"Sure."

There was a long pause, until they came to Zelda's driveway.

"Well, here we are."

"Yeah, here we are."

Zelda turned to Link, and smiled. "Thanks for dancing with me during the contest."

"No prob. I don't know what happened to Ruto anyhow."

"Um...... She sorta got thrown out of the window."

".......oh."

Link and Zelda walked up to her front porch, and looked at each other.

Link hugged her, and she returned it.

Suddenly, Zelda felt something sorta sticky and squishy spill onto her dress. She looked down, and saw tarter sauce on her dress where Link's pocket just was.

"Ewww! Link! What the heck _is_ that?"

"Um, tarter sauce. I was gonna use it on Ruto, I didn't mean for it to end up on you!"

Zelda smiled. "Well, unless you're eating tarter sauce, this won't cause any damage."

And she gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Er.... That _is_ just a peck, _right_?

**~*+the.end+*~**

A/N: Hey, look! It's done! Completed! FINISHED!! Tell me how you liked it ^^


	14. Is This The End?! Well, For High School...

Lil' Zelda High School: Is This The End?! Well, For High School It Is... (Malon Style)

A/N: Ahhh... The last chapter, sort of. This is the Malon/Link last chapter, for all of you Zelda/Link fans, go back to the previous chap, and ignore this one. Both of these chapters are **exactly** the same, except for the girls' names. So you don't have to read both chapters, just to find out what happens in each one. I also did that because I didn't want anyone to think that I favored one couple over the other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, but will soon! Skullkid and Frogginator are going to help!! Bwa Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

**~*+.+*~**

Link pulled Malon off to the side, while all of the other kids were doing the disco.

(A/N: Ceeeelebrate the times, COME ON!! No, wait, that's not disco, is it?)

"Malon, isn't this just sort of.... I don't know, _stupid_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Saria started this, right? And she's gone, so, shouldn't we stop this whole competition?"

"Well," Malon looked over at Zelda, who was doing a John Travolta move. "Zelda really want's to continue this competition, and-"

"But, this is just making the boys and girls enemies!"

"Zelda is my friend-"

"Malon, do you remember what we did during the 'Vat of Destruction', or whatever it was called?"

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"When we got Pork Buns from the Cheesy Puffs stand?"

"Yeah, we saw Kafei and Anju *ahem*-ing. That should be what these couples are doing! But instead, They're just throwing each other over their heads!"

"You're right. I'll tell Zelda." Malon stepped forward, but ran into Link's arms.

"What? You need a hug? Alright." Link hugged her.

"No, you idiot! I tripped on my dress!"

".................oh."

Malon got up, and walked over to Zelda.

"What?"

"We should end this about now, don't you think?"

"Why?! It's almost over!"

"But- Oh, never mind."

Zelda looked at her weirdly, but continued to disco.

Malon walked away. _Oh well... _She thought. _Link will understand. I don't want to hurt Zelda's feelings..._

"Link! Why don't we just-" Malon was cut off by the room filling with darkness. "What in Farore's name?!"

She and Link looked up at the stage, where a group of spotlights had been centered.

There were two people in black outfits, with black capes, and black helmets. They had these little utility belts that were filled with smoke bombs. There were lines of shorter people behind them, and they all wore red outfits, with red masks and capes. They didn't have utility belts, but they had little pouches to put stuff in.

The two people in the front had fiery red hair.

"Haha! We're back!!" shouted a the girl with the red hair.

"Nabooru?! What's with the new outfits???" Link looked at Malon, who shrugged.

"This is the new and improved Destructive Duo!!" said Ganon proudly. He took about five smoke bombs, and threw them at Malon.

"MALOOOOON!!!" shouted Link. He dove into her, and she slid into safety. A smoke bomb bounced off of Link's hard head, and landed on the floor.

**_Poof!_**

Link just became a dark silhouette in all of the smoke. When it cleared, he looked over at Malon.

"Are you OK?"

"Well, I would have been if you just left me there." She showed him the burn on her knee, and right arm.

"Oopsies."

Link took out his handy-dandy first aid kit (which he was going to use on himself if Ruto got to him), and took out a cream. He applied it to her wounds, and put the cream away.

"Thanks." She got up, and looked at Nabooru. "Why are you letting him use smoke bombs on people? He's wasting them, and hurting people!"

Nabby shrugged. "He didn't want to wear his leash."

Everybody in the crowd sweatdropped.

Ganon pulled out a smoke bomb.

"Oh, Farore, no..."

He threw it on the ground, and he, Nabby, and the eighth graders ran out the door.

Zelda blinked, but then stepped up to the microphone.

"Well, I didn't see who won, so we'll call it a tie." She took out a piece of paper, and wrote something down. "Now! The winner is................................. A tie! ........A tie?! What the hey?!" She quickly looked over the piece of paper. "Oh dear, then we'll just have to redo the whole contest!" She looked up. "Ladies and Germs, we will now have- Hey!! Where'd everybody go?" She looked around. All of the kids had ran away. They didn't want to have another war.

**~*+.+*~**

Link and Malon were walking down the sidewalk, towards Malon's house.

"Say, Malon. Would you like to go to the movie theater next Friday?"

"Sure."

There was a long pause, until they came to Malon's driveway.

"Well, here we are."

"Yeah, here we are."

Malon turned to Link, and smiled. "Thanks for dancing with me during the contest."

"No prob. I don't know what happened to Ruto anyhow."

"Um...... She sorta got thrown out of the window."

".......oh."

Link and Malon walked up to her front porch, and looked at each other.

Link hugged her, and she returned it.

Suddenly, Malon felt something sorta sticky and squishy spill onto her dress. She looked down, and saw tarter sauce on her dress where Link's pocket just was.

"Ewww! Link! What the heck _is_ that?"

"Um, tarter sauce. I was gonna use it on Ruto, I didn't mean for it to end up on you!"

Malon smiled. "Well, unless you're eating tarter sauce, this won't cause any damage."

And she gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Er.... That _is_ just a peck, _right_?

**~*+the.end+*~**

A/N: Hey, look! It's done! Completed! FINISHED!! Tell me how you liked it ^^


End file.
